1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to radios, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved radio construction wherein the same includes a series of convenience and aesthetic features to enhance the enjoyment of the device by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various radio constructions and their application for particular needs are well known in the prior art. The prior art includes U.S. pat. no. 2,109,431 to McDonald utilizing a radio construction wherein the speaker cabinet is pivotally mounted relative to a forward wall of the radio to reorient the speaker a desired.
U.S. pat. no. 2,065,367 to Evans sets forth a radio with a sound diffusing organization to effect a dispersion of sound about the radio.
U.S. pat. no. 2,070,088 to Montarull sets forth a radio cabinet utilizing lights and the like to enhance the enjoyment of the radio.
Similarly U.S. pat. design nos. 236,229 and 260,257 set forth various radio cabinetry construction in the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved radio construction wherein the same addresses both the problems of providing a host of convenience features, as well as visually enhancing light means to promote enhanced enjoyment of a radio organization.